


【带卡/mob卡】泄密

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 避雷：强ji/an有，暴力xue腥有，总之就是卡西挺惨的。写的挺烂，我咋写也就这样啦，自暴自弃的产物，哈哈，我就烂
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【带卡/mob卡】泄密

枯槁般的老人咽下最后一口气的时候，他知道他终于可以离开这里逃往一个更大的牢笼了。

他还是个孩子呢，迈出的脚步轻盈的像一阵风，不久后他血洗了一个小小的村庄。具体时间未知，目的不明，唯一清晰的记忆是他躺在死人堆起的有温度的小山上——不是刻意堆起来的，可就是有了这样一座山——山脚下的血水缓缓流向村子地势较低的地方。他并非故意，也不带有恶意，只是累了，于是望着下午一两点时明媚的天酣然入睡。他像所有清白的孩子那样做梦，再醒过来的时候已经是黄昏，暖色调的光下是触手可及的冰凉。干涸在脸上的血牵扯他的皮肉。他面无表情地看了一会儿昏黄的天，然后翻身，和一具眼球鼓起的尸体对视，笑着说晚安。

带土现在想起那个只靠一小会儿放空与白昼仓促衔接的夜，依然能感受到幸福，尽管梦的内容在他凌晨睁眼时和寒风一起消散了。

“吵死了。”他说，那音量微弱得像一个愤愤不平的胆小鬼在偷偷抱怨。实际上他只是忙着回忆许久以前的那场美梦。多少年来他都觉得那梦境的内容不值一提，值得铭记的只有那种安详幸福的感觉，躺在死人堆上风干的梦总不会那么重要的。

他原本不会想起这一切，原本。

“……忍者的事情和我没什么关系，我只是一个商人。”说这话的人坐在他对面，傲慢的声音回荡在岩洞里。

带土没有接话，他的沉默背后是平静的杀意。

黑市商人察觉到这一点，所以露出一个更加真挚的微笑，“我是诚心想赚这笔钱，但交易的一环出错了，我也没办法。邀请你来这里正是要证实这一点……我们一般不会透露情报的来源，但这次……”

他挥挥手便有几个装束类似的人推着一块黑布蒙着的长方体走到他们两人中间，在风里能看到黑布陷进长方体规则分割的镂空里。

这是一个笼子，带土做下这个判断的时候，其中一人像是给雕塑揭幕一样把黑布扯了下来。而带土觉得自己的面具也同时被揭开了。他相信自己有一瞬间是赤裸的。

他注视着卡卡西满是脏污的脸，听见黑市商人在他对面悠悠地把话接下去：

“……我们破例了。”

他首先注意到的信息，是身份。他盯着困兽一般茫然兜着圈子的赤条条的肉体，企图对那张脸有更准确无误的拿捏。黑市商人滔滔不绝地讲着什么，大概是他们抓住并囚禁他的艰苦卓绝。其次是卡卡西的黯淡无光的眼睛，他通过观察其中的一只来判断卡卡西对他尚存的利用价值。这时带土终于在阵阵耳鸣中听到黑市商人所说的话。

“我当初也没有想到会这么难办。”

“所以你在还没有实际掌握情报的时候就收下我的定金，而且信誓旦旦，好像你已经对那叛忍无所不知。”带土冷冷地说，他看起来沉着冷静，确实如此，头痛和耳鸣共同作用的镇定也是一种冷静。  
“实际上呢？你仅仅是怀疑这家伙知道，尽管他还什么都没说，甚至大有在开口前就逃跑或自杀的可能。”

“体谅点吧。”黑市商人讨好地一笑，“如果你也遇到这样的巧合，肯定会做同样的选择。先是抢先木叶一步找到濒死的暗部队长，紧接着碰巧听说有人高价购买木叶暗部叛逃忍者的信息。没人会拒绝这样的生意。况且那时候我真有自信打开他的嘴，这一个星期内，我把大部分时间花在拷问上……你能想到的一切招数，我都在他身上用过。当然，目前为止都还是徒劳。我丧失信心，所以才叫你到这里。如果你没耐心……就算我在这场交易中曾经想过要耍什么滑头，那也只有一个，就是逼出情报再用他的头换钱，一举两得……但现在我愿意把他的头给你，足够抵偿你的定金。如果你还愿意等一等，我会拷问他最后一次……尽我所能，如果在这途中他死了，那他的头照样归你。”  
“不过我还是要说一句——比他容易搞定的未必有他知道的多，比他知道更多的未必不如他嘴硬。请选吧。”

带土就是在拷问开始以后，回忆起幼时做过的那场梦。他们把卡卡西从牢笼里拖出来，把他脖子上的锁链拴在嵌入石壁的铁环上，迅速而草率地进行第一步。带土想自己看卡卡西像是在翻相册，别人看着老照片能想起来的事，他看着卡卡西也能想起来。他早就知道卡卡西不像小时候那样锋芒毕露，但也没想到他会这么顺从。这不怪他，带土想，接二连三的痛苦、性交、药品可能早就把那些锋芒都抹去了。

顺从……顺从吗？他们把钳子探入卡卡西嘴里的时候，带土想。卡卡西什么也没说，尽管他们想了解的只是一个叛忍——背叛了木叶逃往不知何处的，已经站在他对立面的人。守口如瓶，哪怕面对的是这样的酷刑。忍者该是这样，卡卡西的要求只会更高，他会把不该说的话通通带到坟墓里去。

他想象钳子在卡卡西尚存的牙齿上游移的样子，他知道他们通常不会一下子选好要拔哪颗牙——选好了也要假装正在犹豫。对于忍者来说，一瞬间的疼痛实在太微小而不值一提了，对被操纵境遇的充分认知和危险到来前的应激准备才能扰乱他们的理智。他能想象卡卡西口腔的样子，上颚和舌头溃烂，因为那里必定被塞进过什么滚烫或极具刺激性的东西，布满疮痍的舌头就那么搁浅在唾液和血混合成的粘液上。他大概缺了犬齿和几颗恒牙，他们总喜欢优先在这样的位置看到空缺。带土没有正眼看卡卡西一眼，但他的想象已经详细到足以构成新的现实。他感觉此时此刻是他正拿着钳子探进卡卡西的口腔。他突然很想往上看一点，他猜想它们会整日整夜不允许卡卡西睡觉。那双失去光明笼着一层昏灰薄膜的眼睛上，细密的血丝像某种寄生虫。但当带土的目光真的触及那双眯起的无光的眼时，他的思维突然弹开了。

……带进坟墓里？带土疑惑了，在卡卡西的哼声里——他们既然想从他嘴里扳出点情报来，就不会毁了他的声带，那种含糊和嘶哑可能是因为极度缺水。卡卡西曾经在黄昏时分来到墓地，告诉琳和自己一则机密，事关水门老师即将出生的孩子，比叛忍情报重要的多的，水门老师的孩子。那无疑更值得被带进坟墓里的事，没有人掐着他的脖子，把烙铁放在他面前像拿着烟花棒一样晃来晃去，可是卡卡西那么轻易地就告诉他们了，告诉确实待在坟墓里的人——那当然不是一时冲动，他是穿戴整齐带着花来的——他半跪着，也许指望死人能忠心耿耿地保守秘密。事实证明这是错的，死人也会背叛，死也可以是一种谎言。

用在卡卡西身上的电照亮带土的半张脸，他摇摇头尝试拨开眼前闪烁的影像，在无数张卡卡西痛苦的脸之间见缝插针地想起幼时见过的每一张苍老的脸。这么多年过去，他们之中的很多人可能已经在他不知道的地方悄悄死去了。带土早知道自己帮不了所有人。梦，如果是梦，就能建构一个极端不合理但极端幸福的世界了。救世和创世完全是两种不同的事情，而他同时具备这两种野心。野心，一个听起来波涛般澎湃的词语，好像站在猛虎的呼啸前。他太知道应该怎么做了，卡卡西本来就不应该活着，更不应该保留他的眼睛。

“如果眼睛毁了，他的头会很掉价。”他说。

“当然。他只是暂时看不见。”黑市商人回答。

卡卡西什么都不会说，但他还有价值，所以最好的选择是立马取走他的眼睛。带土没动，他在百无聊赖中耽于幻想。拿回眼睛对他来说真的有意义吗？和对卡卡西不同，那眼睛已再给不了他刻骨铭心的回忆。成对的万花筒能大幅推进他的计划，可是，可是怎么？他怎么？其实他帮不了所有人，无论是梦成之前，还是梦成之后。他要的世界在建成前的每一天都会有人含恨离去，他永远成不了救世主。他的强大足以让他像每个伟大的人那样，很诙谐的，像每个影那样：为人们安排命运，堂而皇之规定一些人活着，另外的人死去，理直气壮地用牺牲一小部分的人来拯救大部分的人。他笑了，这次是真心的。怎么能呢？当你看到废墟，看到荒凉的土地里竖立着数不胜数的大大小小的石头，难道有谁会不明白它的意义吗？就是别人都不明白，他也明白。他想他今天注定要带着卡卡西的头离开，他知道别人看着卡卡西的尸体所不明白的，他都明白。

他们把假阴茎插入卡卡西肠子里的时候，带土突然出离的愤怒，但他什么也没说，他想他们忘了卡卡西的角色。要怎么才能指望一个连着几天都被刑具折磨，又被一针针注射精神药物的人被插了几下屁股就把死守的秘密全盘托出？那夸下海口的商人也许没见过卡卡西这样固执的人，因此在俘虏崩溃之前自己先乱了阵脚。

蠢货，蠢货，蠢货。用那种东西侵犯他？对一个无限逼近死亡的人？性的羞辱从来不在于尽可能粗鲁且追求面积地撑开囚犯的肠子，你当然要找真人去操他。带土面具后的脸咧开了一个咬牙切齿的笑容，他在闷热里尝到自己汗水的味道。不是撕裂的疼痛，也不是他肠子里流出来的血，是你们的精液和他自己的精液才能毁了他——

带土突然想到也许在这之前卡卡西已经被那样对待过了。他的怒火就像被浇了一盆水，熄灭在缓缓升起的带着木炭味道的白烟里。没有意义，真是多此一举，卡卡西根本什么也不会说。他干嘛要大费周章地想象卡卡西经历过什么呢？既然他不会救他，那他就不必知道。

也许只要他摘下面具就能毁了他，带土不是相信自己，他是盲目地相信卡卡西。反正他根本就没打算让在这里的任何人活着走出山洞，情报，写轮眼，还除掉一个祸患，他满载而归。卡卡西虔诚地在坟墓和慰灵碑前讲过那么多故事，里面有那么多应该被咽进肚子里藏在心里带进坟墓里的秘密，那么多秘密，他告诉一个连骨灰都找不到的死人了，他真的相信死人能矢志不渝地保守秘密？现在他被折磨、被羞辱，钳子伸进他嘴里再拿出来的时候他满嘴都是血，可是他们别指望能从他吐出的血泡里找出但凡一个字。 可是他，他要知道这些简直不费吹灰之力，他相信卡卡西。就是在临死之前卡卡西首先想到的也一定是他，他怎么不会？

水门夫妇死的那么惨烈，时间那么凑巧。卡卡西就没想过可能是自己坟墓前的窃窃私语泄了密，一次也没有？没有暗地里因为这一丝丝的可能性感到愧疚，没有？带土想，卡卡西可能早就在坟墓里了，还活着的人其实只有他一个。他不可避免地想象起卡卡西被侵犯时可能出现的样子，幻想再次具象时又是他压在卡卡西身上。他掐着卡卡西的脖子，犯人伤痕累累的双腿就在他身体两侧无力地挣扎着，他从交合处开始往上看，用不可一世的轻蔑表情侮辱他勃起的阴茎，起伏的胸膛，嘶嘶喘气的血肉模糊的嘴，他看到他黯淡无光的绝望的眼。

梦啊，梦啊，那清凉的梦的内容钻进他的脑子了。他黄昏梦醒前看到的最后一幕不是卡卡西面无表情的脸吗？他不是看了一眼死人的脸才继续睡下去的吗？他以为自己救不了所有的人，其实他谁也救不了。他的梦，他每每想起就觉得幸福不已的梦，也是躺在死人堆上创造的。卡卡西告诉过他那么多见不得光的秘密，他不是相信死人能保守秘密，他是相信他的话能跨越生死，他在有意识地泄密，泄露给九泉之下的安息了的他。他没有安息，既不忠心耿耿也非矢志不渝——那说的是卡卡西，安息的人是卡卡西。带土想他永远能问心无愧地面对梦中的琳，就算重新记起她的死状也不会惊醒，可是卡卡西再也不能完整的出现在他梦里了，那双眼睛会让他颤抖，他不怕卡卡西活着，更不怕卡卡西凄惨的死，他怕卡卡西活着却已经安息的眼睛。

他毁了这个山洞，他早说过谁也走不了。他在纷纷落下的碎石中癫狂而不慌不忙地走向被压在巨石下的卡卡西，他把面具丢弃一旁，露出天真而满怀依恋的眼睛，就像是陷入了对神无毗桥战役的回忆与怀念里，大大小小的石块穿过他的身体，而他跪在卡卡西面前捧起他的头。

如果卡卡西的私语是超越生死的，那他的怜悯也是。他看着卡卡西因这突如其来的变故和似曾相识的场景而疑惑懵懂的，直到这一刻也没能重见光明的眼睛。带土俯下身，他想现在我们又是两个孩子了。

他说晚安，晚安，晚安，晚安，做个好梦，睡吧，好好睡一觉，做个好梦。他吻他黯淡无光的茫然的右眼，狂热得近乎暴戾，在雨一样从天而降的碎石中他吻他吻得几乎匍匐在地，他说晚安，真的，晚安，做个好梦，我会梦见你的，我保证，晚安，晚安，晚安——

Fin.


End file.
